Fecal incontinence (FI) is one of the most common health problems in women. The prevalence of FI is not well understood, primarily because the stigma surrounding the condition and the lack of viable treatments have deterred many women from seeking medical care. Recent general population surveys indicate the prevalence of FI at 9% to 12% and as high as 24% in older women. These studies have also shown that, although prevalence increases somewhat with age, younger women have surprisingly high prevalence rates. The condition is both physically limiting and emotionally devastating. Those afflicted are often forced to withdraw from social and professional activities and often face problems in their private personal relationships.
The cause of FI is multifactorial and not completely understood. Often times, women with FI have a history of damage to the pelvic floor stemming from pregnancy and childbirth. Damage can involve the internal and external anal sphincters, pelvic floor muscles, and associated nerves (e.g., pudendal nerve Puerperal damage to these structures may not manifest until later in life, possibly due to age-related changes in rectal sensation, compliance, and volume, in addition to further weakening of the sphincters and pelvic floor muscles. Many women with FI have multiple defects in their continence system, making effective treatment particularly difficult.
Existing treatments for FI have had limited success. Conservative medical management, such as dietary modification, antimotility agents, and biofeedback, has not been very effective. Overlapping sphincter repair is one of the most common surgical approaches. However, long-term success rates have been less than 40% and the procedure is usually only applicable for certain, repairable sphincter defects. The implantable artificial bowel sphincter (American Medical System's Acticon® Neosphincter) is a surgical device that gives the patient dynamic control of the opening and closing of the anorectal canal. This mechanism of dynamic control has shown effectiveness; however, the high morbidity related to its invasive nature has greatly limited its applicability. Such surgical interventions also require inpatient hospitalization and prolonged recovery. Recently, sacral nerve stimulation (SNS) has been used to treat FI. Its mechanism is not fully understood and is applicable to patients willing to undergo a permanent, surgical implant. Injectable bulking agents, such as dextranomer in stabilised hyaluronic acid, have been used to treat FI, but they have shown limited efficacy over longer durations. Without viable treatments available, most FI patients are resigned to coping with the condition by using products such as pads and adult diapers.
An intra-vaginal device adapted to control stool passage through the rectum could provide a new way of treating FI in women.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2006/0211911 to Jao, et al. (“Jao”) discloses a vaginal insert having a cylindrical front projection 11 and head 20. In use, and as shown in FIG. 6, a user, holding head 20, inserts the cylindrical front projection 11 into the vagina 30 to push the rectovaginal septum 50 outward against the rectum 40, thereby guiding accumulated excrement 70 back to the rectum 40. In general, Jao describes a device that is repeatedly and manually inserted and manipulated to aid in the removal of accumulated stool, and fails to describe occluding the rectum to prevent the passage of stool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,023 to Klingenstein (“Klingenstein”) generally describes a device to control fecal incontinence. Klingenstein includes an embodiment with stabilizing features disposed external to the vagina, which can be uncomfortable and cumbersome for patients. Klingenstein also describes an embodiment without external stabilizing features. This design, however, is not adapted for stability in the vagina in the expanded and unexpanded states of the device. This is problematic when trying to repeatedly and reliably control the expansion of the expandable component. An additional drawback to Klingenstein is that his device is not designed and configured to allow slack in the vaginal tissue to effectively occlude the rectum. Additional deficiencies of the Klingenstein disclosure are set forth herein.
A class of products generally referred to as pessaries have been typically used and indicated for the treatment of pelvic organ prolapse. In this regard pessaries are positioned intra-vaginally to support organs, such as the uterus, from prolapsing into the vaginal canal. There are also a variety of other intra-vaginal devices that have been used for birth control, urinary incontinence, and other conditions. These devices have a variety of shapes. Some have the ability to expand, but no pessaries are indicated for the treatment of FI and the deficiencies of these devices will be set forth below.
A need exists for an effective intra-vaginal device adapted to stably and comfortably occlude the rectum to control stool passage for treating fecal incontinence.